Draga
Played by Mermithidae! Draga is a recently-resurrected vampire attempting to start over and "do things right" this time with the help of his bodyguard and professional boytoy, Devine. Once a rich and powerful criminal, he is now a fugitive of his homeland, destitute and fragile, although he works very hard to disguise the latter two facts; especially from Devine. Always looking out for number one, Draga has no qualms about using, manipulating, or lying to others to get his way and does so often with the help of his natural and supernatural charms. Outwardly, he is friendly and sociable and enjoys mingling with people from all walks of life; always trying to keep himself surrounded by useful, powerful, or influential individuals. A very organized and methodical person, he always seems to be planning something or tying up loose ends when left to his own devices. Having lived a longer life than most, Draga has had plenty of time to entertain a wide variety of interests and hobbies. He is a musician, a poet, a gambler, and a dabbler in the arcane arts, to name a few. He considers himself a cultured and well-read individual with a natural curiosity and appreciation for a great many things and has little trouble inserting himself into most conversations or social environments. He is bisexual, polyamorous, and always looking for prospective new partners and experiences. Appearance Draga is a towering man of indeterminate age with visibly elven features and a mane of long and unruly black hair that seems to sway as if suspended in water at all times. He looks younger when clean shaven, although often wears a carefully kept goatee, perhaps for this reason. He is always well-groomed and well-dressed, although his general disposition and appearance occasionally more strongly suggest his history of swashbuckling than his self-styled life as a member of high society. He is rarely seen without an open shirt or blouse and tends to prefer skirts to pants for nearly every occasion. When he simply must wear pants, he tends to opt for tights. He finds armor constricting and only wears leather pieces (outside of the bedroom) if he absolutely must. With visible fangs and decidedly inhuman eyes (black sclera with yellow irises devoid of pupils), Draga does little to disguise his undead nature, and in fact spends quite a bit of time outside in broad daylight with nothing but a parasol for protection. He has several piercings in each ear, one in each nostril, and never goes a day without being decorated in jewelry and accessories. He tends to wear no less than three or four necklaces at a time, numerous bracelets, and at least one ring for nearly every finger. He has a substantial enough collection of jewelry and accessories that he tries to switch out which pieces he wears every day, although his most expensive pieces seem to keep disappearing. He has several tattoos from his pirate days, mostly depicting sea monsters. The most prominent is a large snake with a piercing red and yellow eye. It seems to show up in different places from time to time. Biography Draga was once a powerful, wealthy, and well-connected man whose wicked ways led to his downfall, the collapse of his underground smuggling operation, and the dissolution of his dedicated circle of followers. Unfortunately for nearly everyone, he is infamously difficult to get rid of and through patience, manipulation, careful planning, and just a bit of luck, was able to bring himself back from the grave for a second time and escape his past with the help of Devine. To Be Continued because I am sleepy and want to go get some food.